1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, more particularly to a tool box that includes a box body and a handle which can be attached to the box body with ease.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional tool box is shown to include a box body having pivotally connected upper and lower box parts 1, 2, and a handle 3.
The upper box part 1 is formed with a pair of spaced apart handle-mounting seats 101 having opposite end faces formed with mounting holes 102 respectively. The handle 3 includes a generally U-shaped handgrip portion 301 and two insert ends 302 extending into the mounting holes 102 in the handle-mounting seats 101.
Since a relatively large force is required to slightly bend the handle 3 inwardly so as to permit entry of the handle 3 into a space between the mounting holes 102, it is relatively inconvenient to insert the insert ends 302 of the handle 30 into the mounting holes 102 in the handle-mounting seats 101.
The object of the present invention is to provide a tool box that includes a box body formed with spaced apart handle-mounting seats, and a handle formed with two headed latches that can be easily inserted into counter bores formed in the handle-mounting seats so as to avoid the occurrence of the aforesaid drawback encountered during mounting of the handle to the box body of the conventional tool box.
Accordingly, a tool box of the present invention includes an upper box part, a lower box part, and a handle. The lower box part is pivotally connected to the upper box part, and has a front wall, and two spaced apart handle-mounting seats protruding from the front wall. Each of the handle-mounting seats is formed with a counter bore that has an upper enlarged section, and a lower constricted section reduced from the enlarged section, and has an inward flange confining the constricted section. The handle has two opposite ends, and two headed latches that are respectively formed on the opposite ends of the handle. Each of the headed latches includes an enlarged head, and a bifurcated shank which is reduced from the enlarged head and which includes a pair of elastic legs with barbed ends. The headed latches are fittingly and respectively inserted into the counter bores in the handle-mounting seats in such a manner that the enlarged head of each of the headed latches is received in the enlarged section of a respective one of the counter bores, that the elastic legs extend through the constricted section of the respective one of the counter bores, and that the flange of each of the handle-mounting seats is sandwiched between and abuts against the enlarged head and the barbed ends of the elastic legs of the bifurcated shank of the respective one of the headed latches, thereby preventing removal of the handle from the lower box part.